powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X17: Magnum Meltdown
Magnum Meltdown 'is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers X-Energy and the ninety-seventh episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Awakened X-Energy State, and the Fusion Energy Megazord. Summary Tyler leaves the team after Razorback's monster uses his guilt against him. Meanwhile, Psychos and the rest of his crew go to find the Energy Shard. Plot Psychos readies his forces to go to the location of the Energy Shard. "It's OURS to command. Let's go get it!" "Yeah!" Bulkmeister leads the enthusiastic cheer. "Razorback! You will stay and monitor the rangers. Make sure they are not on our tail." Psychos says. "Aww man why do I have to sssstay?" Razorback says. "Do not complain. I have designated you for this mission. Now do not let them find me! You are free to use the Magnum Stone if need be." "Alright bosssss" Razorback says, dejectedly. "Chin up young man, all this means is that Psychos trusts you." "I trust that you'll keep things warm for me when I return, son." Psychos say as he salutes Razorback. He then turns to Masquerade and says. "And you Masquerade, my most trusted soldier. I have a mission, needing your 'talents'... " Meanwhile, Adrian continues to look for Harold Avery. Tyler continues to train, punching and slashing at the air. As he does, he feels his guilt overcome him. "No! NO! NOOOO!" He screams. Miles Morgan sees Tyler's break down and goes to see what's up. "Tyler? Are you okay?" In Tyler's head, he sees visions of his past, the kidnapping of his person, the transformation of his body, the transformation of his friends, the creation of Slash. He also sees something else, the creation of a new giant, a new Zord. "Yeah." He says as he gets up. In his expression of anger, the other rangers come running in. "Tyler!" Brian yells. "Save it Cortez! I don't need your squeals!" "Gee, just tryna show some concern for you Tyler." Brian says. "I don't need YOUR concern." Tyler says as he walks back in. "What's up with him?" Amos asks Miles. Miles explains what happened out there. As he finishes, Emilia continues to think about Harold and what HAX could be doing to him. She then walks into Adrian's room, coming to give im a file of documents for the graduating class of students. "Dr? I have the Graduation Documents..." Adrian is completely transfixed by the news. It's not good. ''~"BREAKING NEWS: RYAN ROYLE AND HAX HAVE COME TO AN AGREEMENT TO SHARE PROPERTIES~ "Impossible. He actually did it..." Emilia says. "I knew he hated us, but I never thought it was like this. It's worse than I could ever imagine. This might be too much for us to handle" Adrian says. Emilia runs out to tell the rangers. "Guys, you have to see this..." The team runs back in and sees the report. "Oh no..." Kezia says. Niko adds' "Royle Industries and HAX together." "Neither us nor Psychos will be able to compete with HAX now..." Amarie says. Brian stands in complete shock and horror, as the news displays the conference. Ryan Royle, sitting with Saul Jenkins makes his announcement. "Well uh, thank you for coming out to this wedding. I wouldn't have myself." Everyone laughs. Ryan smirks to the crowd of reporters and smiles for the audience. "Anyways, I'm here to announce that Royle Industries and HAX have come to a merger agreement, allowing for us to share property. The X-Human Race has grown to be to dangerous for Royle Industries to stand idle by. 2 years ago, Royle Industries was commissioned to create the Earth Defense Force Ranger Protocol because of threats to the human race. Now, we face a similar issue." "I feel our partnership will have our country being safer than it was at this time last year." Jenkins adds. Tyler walks in and sees Ryan on the news. He realizes why. "Royle." At the same time, Razorback was also watching the news report, and sends out his monster Cutthroat. 'Sssshow Royle that we will not go ssssilently into the night!" He slithers. "Yes sir!" Cutthroat goes out to make his attack on a construction site, cutting things at will. Adrian sends the rangers out to handle it. Tyler goes, but is clearly distraught. "Ahh rangers. I actually thought you wouldn't show!" Cutthroat says. "If Psychos threatens innocent people, we will always show!" Brian declares. The team fights off the Phantasms, and then morph as soon as they begin to face off on Cutthroat. Kezia and Amarie use the X-Staffs on Cutthroat, and Niko and Amos use the X-Saber to strike. Brian and Tyler then engage with a flurry of punches and kicks. Cutthroat is adept to fight the 6 of them off. "Did you not see the news this morning? Those 'people' you show up to protect have plotted against our people forever! And now your own Ranger has joined them!" "I won't judge all people by one more misguided soul!" Kezia says as she blows the beast aside. "Ahh yes. You won't but will he?" He tosses Brian away and engages with Tyler. "I know about your time with Royle, Tyler. You know you're not one of us. You know you don't have the X-Energy in you, you faker!" Tyler frowns. "What are you talking about?" "You are nothing but a HAX and Chau experiment, sent to destroy all of us. Everywhere you've been you were nothing but a gun for someone bigger than you to use. But you still respect Royle. I'll never know why. You aren't one of us! You, Slash, and the lot of you. You're just like the rest of them!" Cutthroat taunts. "SHUT UP!" Tyler says as he goes to attack. The enemy jumps out, leaving a gas valve to be struck by Tyler's X-Claw. "Heh heh." Cutthroat says. He strikes his claw against the concrete and sparks the gas, exploding the construction site, escaping through the window, leaving the rangers for dead. Tyler drags the team out of the fire. Brian wakes up and chastises Tyler. "What the heck was that? Have you lost your mind??!!" Brian says in anger. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" Tyler yells as he goes to choke Brian. "I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BROUGHT BACK AFTER U.L.S.A.R!" All of a sudden, Miles Morgen teleports in. He grabs each ranger and brings them back one by one. After getting the news, Jekins and Royle speed up their creation. "We have to move faster Royle. That site will be a best case scenario if we don't control this." "Yeah yeah, I hear ya. I'll send you the files when I get back." "Please Ryan. We need it." Razorback and Cutthroat converse about the battle. "There we go. Now they know. They know not to messss with the Family Of X!" Razorback says. "And that Gold one questions himself. The rangers will grow one weaker." Cutthroat adds. The rangers lick their wounds after the fight with Cutthroat. They are shaken up quite a bit. Especially Tyler. Tyler is now seeing the new Megazord in his mind. Adrian tells the rangers of HAX and Royle's newest agenda: They plan on unveiling their project to the world on June 11. Meanwhile, Psychos and his crew have arrived in Egypt, looking for the Energy Shard. Psychos, Bulkmeister and Phantasma make their way towards the city, leveling the ground as they do. They wreek havoc on the terrain of Egypt looking for the Shard. He tells Razorback to have Cutthroat attack again. This time Razorback is to go with. "Now that we have their attention, it's time to use our ultimate weapon. I want you to destroy the rangers. With the Magnum Stone. Once we retrieve the Energy Shard, we cannot risk ANY interference from Adrian and his goons. Destroy them at once!" "Yesssss masssster..." They make their attack. The 6 rangers confront the two's attack. Cutthroat taunts Tyler again. "You haven't broken the chain yet? You aren't strong enough to break free from them after all! You'll always be chained up you animal!" "HEY SHUT UP!" Brian says. "Tyler don't let it get to you. He's just tryna get in your head!" "Yeah, I couldn't have figured that out myself." Tyler responds in sarcasm. "Let's finish him off!" Kezia says. The team then goes and fights the two enemies off. Brian and Tyler fight off Cutthroat, while the others take on Razorback. Brian uses an Energy Saber, while Tyler strikes with his Claw. They are able to push Cutthroat back. Kezia and Niko are able to push Razorback away, while Amos and Amarie land strike with the X-Staff. "It'ssssss time" Razorback gathers himself and tosses the rangers aside. Cutthroat slashes Brian to the others, while putting Tyler in a choke hold, and tossing him aside. Cutthroat pulls out the Magnum Stone, and unleashes its power on the rangers. "YESSSSSS WITNESSSSSSSS THE POWER!!!!" "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE?" Niko says. "IT'S THE POWER! THE POWER OF THE MAGNUM STONE!" Amarie says. The four begin to experience a power overload. "IT'S, IT'S TOO MUCH!" Kezia says. Amos tries to create a force field, but the Magnum Stone rips it apart. "I CAN'T STOP IT! IT'S TOO STRONG!" Amos says. Razorback grins evilly, as he is about destroy the X-Energy Rangers. "TYLER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP HIM!" Brian yells. Tyler however begins to see visions of his past. Before his eyes, the rangers transform into his old friends at HAX, and Cutthroat turns into Slash. His friends, about to be executed, plead for help. Slash taunts them saying "I win this fight." before slashing them, putting them out for good. "NOOOOOO!" Tyler screams. At that point, Slash walks up to the downed Tyler and taunts him some more. "You failed them Tyler. You lost the game. And just like you lost them, you'll lose these new friends you've made." Tyler then snaps out of it. He see the rangers slowly dying. He then gets up, activates his X-Claw, and stabs right through Cutthroat, forcing him to drop the Magnum Stone. Razorback tries to pick it up, but Tyler punches him backwards, leaving him knocked out. The rangers are shaken up, but not completely destroyed yet. They morph together, and destroy Cutthroat with the Honjo Mansamune. He grows, and the rangers summon the zords. For some reason, the rangers overpower the X-Energy Megazord. It overheats and nearly disengages. They form the Samurai Energy Megazord, and things seem to be cool. Cuthroat attacks, but he is able to block the strike from the Samurai Victory Strike. "I'm much stronger than the others you've faced!" Cutthroat says as he tosses aside the Megazord. The Samurai Energy Megazord, also begins to overheat. "Brian! We're not gonna last long here! We're gonna blow up!" In the Tiger Energy Megazord, Tyler begins to also breakdown. He sees the visions of the megazord again, and he comes up with a an idea. "Brian! Follow my lead! I have an idea!" The Tiger and Samurai Energy Megazords stand back to back. The Energy feedout melts away the Peacockzord, dissipating it back into its X-Energy Form. The temperature of the Zords becomes so hot, none of the rangers can handle it. "It's too hot! We're overheating!" Brian says. "TRUST! MEEEEE!" Tyler says. The two zords are attacked by Cutthroat as all the zords begin to melt and forge together. "FOOLS! I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Cutthroat and his army of Phantasms fire at the two zords. "GAHHHHH!" Cutthroat taunts that's he's won. But then, the smoke clears. And in its wake, A new, singular, giant Megazord stands. It is a fusion of the Tiger and X-Energy Megazords. It represents the newest X Warrior, based on a Centruion. All six are in the same cockpit, and are finally cooled down. "What the? No matter! I'll still destroy you rangers!" Cutthroat attacks, but The Megazord is not fazed. "Alright, I think we are settled. Lets finish him!" Brian says. The Rangers use the Legion Crush, but its power output is so great, it destroys the skyline of Rosebud. "HOLY!! Kezia! Summon a wind storm and put out the fire!" Brian says. "Got it!" "HURRY! THE CITY'S BURNING DOWN!" Kezia gets out of the Megazord, and commands the winds. "WINDS! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" But when they come, they are 10 times stronger than any wind she has called on before. Hurricane strength winds. She puts out the fires, but now she has formed a Hurricane. The others try to stop the Hurricane, but also find they can't control their powers. Amos activates his, and turns the entire hurricane invisible, finally 'saving' the city. Tyler watched the whole thing from the Tiger Energy Megazord. As it ends, he leaves. The team returns to the base, unsure of what happened. Tyler sits on top of the cliff, looking over Rosebud. His mind toggles back to the time he spent with HAX, Chau, and EDF. He thinks to himself, that he has been made unstable, and needs to take time away from it all. Miles Morgan teleports in. "Uhh, Tyler. I brought you some food. It's from Emilia." Tyler looks at Miles and takes the dinner. He scarfs it down in no time. "It tastes good." He barks. Miles laughs. He then asks what's bothering him. Tyler initially is cold to answering. "I never told anyone my problems, and it drove me up the wall. I don't wanna see you go through that too." Tyler smirks. "You wanna know what's bothering me? Everything is. Everything in my life. I haven't been my own man in a long time. From being with Chau, HAX, and up to EDF. Well no more. No more." He pulls out his X-Changer and tosses it aside. "I'm done with this." "Tyler no!" Miles says as he picks up the changer. He goes to give it back, but Tyler rejects it. He then runs off, losing Miles. Back at base, Miles tells the eam about Tyler. They are not shocked. Brian is not too phased. "Forget him. If he's gonna abandon us, then we don't need him! We'll end this war peacefully with out him!" The team is not as gung ho about this. Tyler has left the team... Debuts *Cutthroat *Awakened X-Energy State *Fusion Energy Megazord Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: X-Men S3E19: Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tapes, S4E17: Love In Vain *Lesson 44: Woman Of Fire (Seishinger Counterpart) *Lesson 25: Union! The Ultimate Warrior God! (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy